


The Spiked Tea!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Hermione wakes up naked next to an equally naked Harry with no clue how she got in this predicament.Can they fix the accident before it becomes a permanent one? And does both parties want the accident fixed?What will unfold for The two best friends?





	1. Rude awakening!

Head spinning Hermione woke up and found herself staring at a ceiling she couldn't remember ever seeing before.

Sitting up she glanced around realizing she was in a large queen sized bed with very fluffy pillows not four poster like Hogwarts had but still the bed was rather nice but where was she?

Last thing she remembered was going out with Harry for his birthday, somehow her mind was blank as to what happened after the restaurant had brought them their orders.

She remembered her tea tasting a bit funny but other than that she was clueless.

When she tried to brush aside her hair something got tangled up in it.

Confused she gently pulled the metal out of her frizzy hair and discovered a beautiful ring on her finger.

Where had this ring come from? Was she dreaming?

A sudden movement beside her made her jump and she stared in utter shock.

Her best friend Harry lay butt naked on the bed beside her and was quite currently knocked out.

She swallowed why was Harry in her bed?

Why was he naked on second thought why was the air in the room feeling so close to her skin?

Looking down at herself she final lost it she covered herself up with the blanket and struggled not to scream..

She was naked..

Why was she naked? She never slept naked.

Why was there a ring on her finger and why was Harry naked beside her?

The wheels in her head was turning quickly as the only possible answer presented itself.

Had she..

Did Harry?

Had she had sex with Harry?

Had Harry's … been inside her?

Why didn't she remember the event?

Thinking back to the wired tasting tea she wondered…

Had there been some mix up at the restaurant?

Had the tea been spiked?

That would explain the memory lapse and the splitting head ache but why was she wearing a ring?

Then she sent an accusing look at Harry…

Had Harry's planned this?

Did Harry spike the drink to get her in bed?

She noticed a matching ring on Harry's hand and felt very disappointed and betrayed.

She now fully believed that Harry had set this all up, that Harry had taken advantage of her.

Standing up she searched for her clothes and threw them back on.

Laying on a table nearby she found the answer to the ring question! 

The paper was a marriage certificate.

She didn't remember it but according to the certificate she and Harry were now married.

She sat in a chair and broke into sobs.

Truth was she had always wanted to be with Harry, but not like this.

Not when she didn't even remember the wedding, the sex or even the proposal. 

Not when she believed that Harry had set up the whole thing.

Apparently hearing her sobs Harry finally woke and looked at her concerned.

"Hermione? Why are you in my room? And why are you crying?"

"I can't believe you did this too me and now you're trying to play it off as though you don't know anything." Hermione snapped meanly.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked clearly confused.

Then catching his reflection in the mirror he looked more confused "where's my clothes? Why am.i naked and why am I wearing this ring?" Harry asked.

Hermione cried harder thinking Harry was faking his memory to further take advantage.

"Hermione please tell me what's going on.. All I remember is going to that restaurant and ordering that crab dinner and those I've teas." Harry explained.

Hermione heavily wanted to believe that Harry had nothing to do with this but her hear was feeling stamped on.

Hermione handed him the certificate.

"I woke up naked, head pounding and with no memory of the night before and found this when I was searching going for my clothes."

Harry looked at the certificate and sat down still naked in a stunned shock.

"Hermione did we um…you know do it? Did we have sex?" Harry asked worried.

"I'm not completely sure but judging by us both being undressed I believe we did how could you do this to me?." Hermione sobbed.

Shocked he knelt in front of her so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Hermione listen to me you're my best friend, I didn't do this, I would never hurt you physically and I would never ever break your heart knowingly or purposely. In fact I'm going to go have a chat with that restaurant and I'm going to see what I can do to fix this marriage so that we can be unmarried." Harry promised.

Getting dressed the two of them left the room and went looking for the restaurant they had visited earlier.


	2. Tears with Myrtle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds herself sharing pain and years with Myrtle but why?

As they walked into the restaurant she was glad Harry couldn't see the pain welling up in her heart. 

Hermione was relieved that Harry hadn't betrayed her but the fact that he didn't want it at all hurt even more.

The fact that she really did love Harry bit at her but his words that he wanted to undo the marriage really stung.

What could she do though? She couldn't possibly tell him that she loved him now when he already made his position perfectly clear.

Things were already awkward enough without adding her feelings in to it.

No she was going to have to be an adult about it and keep her true feelings in check she couldn't let him. See how bad it was hurting her.

"Damn fool Spiked tea." She cursed inwardly.

It had ruined even the fantasy of ever being with the man she loved more then life itself.

Before long Harry was asking for the manager.

"Hello sir, I'm Danoby I'm the manager what may I help you with?"

"I came in here last night and we ordered a glass of ice tea but instead of tea we got some kind of Alcoholic beverage that completely gave us a good spin and caused us to make a lot of unwise choices." Harry told him calmly.

The manager blushed "you must be the young couple my waiter told me about earlier the one the accidentally gave the wrong tho g you see that spiked tea had been meant for the table next to yours and well the waiter quite by accident switched the glasses with yours." 

Harry sighed quite aggregated.

"Your mistake caused me and my friend to get into an unwanted marriage! And now we have to pull strings to undo it."

Each word from Harry's mouth were like stones being thrown at her. 

Each one more painful as she struggled to keep back the tears and keep her feelings hidden from him.

"As a consolation how about you take a complete refund of your meal and a ticket for a free meal for two whenever you want it." The man offered.

Harry didn't blink when he accepted both "I mostly came here to figure out how the mistake happened I had to be sure one of us hadn't been trying to play games." He admitted before turning and walking out.

Hermione following him feeling like she was drowning with every step.

Harry led them back to Hogwarts and he disappeared into a throng of students to go do what ever he was planning.

Hermione mean while went to moaning myrtles bathroom where she finally allowed herself to let go and cry. If anyone heard her they would think it was just Myrtle again.

A silvery figure sat down beside her and started crooning to her trying to find out why a girl was crying in her bathroom.

Hermione looked up at Myrtle in teary eyed gratitude and told her the whole awful story until she broke off and wept unable to speak further so full of greaf she was.


	3. Curve ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore points out a huge problem to Harry and it seems as if things are really getting bad now what were they going to do?

Harry dodged through the crowd of students heading towards Dumbledore's office he needed to figure out how to get a marriage anulled. 

"My dear Harry what can I do for you?" The kind old man asked.

"Well you see a little mishaps happened when Hermione and I went to dinner causing us to make a very bad mistake. You see we accidentally got married but we don't actually want to be married I need to k ow what I can do to undo it." Harry explained softly.

The old man listened carefully before asking a question.

"Did you two get a wizard to do it for you or a muggle?" 

Harry looked at him concerned.

"Why would that matter?" Harry asked.

"Because of a wizard performed it then he most likely had you make an unbreakable vow which would of course make it impossible to undo." Dumbledore explained.

"Now that would be a problem, I might have to find out who did the ceremony." Harry admitted.

With a hand shake Harry let himself out and removed the marriage certificate and examined it for the name of the guy who did the ceremony.

To his horror the organization written down said: 'Earl Bomdry, ordained minister of magical marriages.'

He leaned against the wall.

"Damn, Hermione's not going to be happy about this" he muttered.

From the looks of things they might vary we'll be stuck he was sure that the minister of wizard marriage would have used the unbreakable vow.

Righting himself up he made the journey to go find Hermione and tell her the verdict.

He was nervous and not quite sure how to put it to her and tried to practice many times but sighed knowing it was hopeless she was going to mad and upset.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had finally dried her face and had used magic concealer to hide her soggy eyes before heading for the library.

If Harry wanted out she would help him find it by doing what she did best she would read.

If nothing else reading might distract her from the pain inside.

Even as she was pouring over one Harry came down to see her.

"Hermione I have something bad news and don't know how to tell you this but I think we might be stuck this way you see the man who married is was a wizard and wizards almost always make a couple say the unbreakable vow and if either break it it would mean certain death." He mumbled uncomfortably.

Hermione just nodded "I'll keep looking maybe there's a loophole some where." She assured him.

Harry nodded he was exhausted so wishing her luck he made his way to his bed where he lay thinking about the situation.

He felt really low at the moment somehow he had allowed himself to put Hermione in this situation.

Now there may be nothing to fix this. Maybe a talk with his least favorite teacher tomorrow could provide an answer was the last thought that left Harry's mind as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
